Secrets, Love and Loyalty
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: Severus and Lucius promised each other that they would stop loving each other. But can they keep that promise?
1. Take Me Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Secrets, Love and Loyalty

Chapter One- Take Me Back

* * *

Severus struggled against he's feelings. He was a spy and Lucius was a Deatheater. But still he love the blond with all his being.

"Severus? It's your turn." Severus came back to his senses. He was playing a game of chess with Lucius.

"I can't." He said and got up.

"Can't play chess?" Lucius looked puzzled.

"No I can't stop loving you." Severus look that the blonde. "I can't do it Lucius." Severus felt to tears coming to his eyes. Lucius sighed and got up. He walked to the mantel where there was a picture of himself, Cissa, and baby Draco.

"I can't do it either, Severus. I wan you in my bed again." Lucius looked at the shorter man. "Please for give me."

"I will always for you Lucius. Just take me back." Severus hung his head. He felt arms around his waist. He picked his head up and looked at Lucius. Lucius captured Severus lips with his.

"I will." Lucius took Severus into the bed room. It was good that Narcissa went to her parents for the weekend. He laid the raven haired man on the bed, never breaking the kiss. "Let me enter you." Lucius said to Severus. Severus removed his clothes.

"Please use lubrication." Severus pleaded.

"What ever you what, my sweet prince." Lucius undressed and applied the lubrication. He pushed in to Severus. A moan came from the man under him.

"I have waited for this for a long time." Severus whispered in Lucius eye. Lucius pulled out then pushed in again. Harder each time. After he came in Severus he rolled off, bringing the black hair man with him. Lucius gently kissed his brow.

"How was that?"

"That was great. But…" Severus voice trailed off.

"Yes it will." The blonde answer as if reading his mind. "I will make love to you again."

"But Narcissa and Draco?"

"My son knows my secrets." Severus sat up.

"You told him of us?"

"Yes." Lucius sat up and took Severus in his arms. "And he dose not care." He pressed his lips to Severus'. His tongue sliding around Severus bottom lips. "I love the way you taste Severus. I have missed it. Please forgive me." Lucius laid down with Severus in his arms.

* * *

"Father. We are back. Get dressed, mother is down stairs." Lucius opened his eyes to Draco. He bolted up right.

"Has she been in here." Lucius woke Severus.

"No, father." Draco looked at Severus and Severus looked at him. "This must be weird." Severus nodded. "Come on she is coming." Draco walked out.

"Till next time my love." Severus got his things and apporated out of the room.

"Till then." Lucius said to a empty room. "I love you."


	2. The Meeting

Chapter Two- The Meeting

* * *

The rest of the day Severus laid in his bed, sleeping. He dreamed of him and Lucius and their time together. He knew it would not happed again. He and Lucius had made a promise. When Draco was born they promised each other that they would stop the love between them. But Severus could not hold to it. He loved him too much. He slept much of the next day, dreaming. He finally woke up when it was almost time for the deatheater meeting.

He dressed and put his black cloak over his clothes. He did not want to go. He didn't want to see Lucius or Draco. He wanted to sulk in his house, but he had made another promise to Dumbledore that he would attend the meetings. With a sighed he appareted to the meeting. People told what he had found out during to week. Severus told that the Order was making him make wolfsbane potions by the dozens but he did not tell about the ployjuice potions. The meeting ended and all the deatheater where let go. Severus was one of the first to leave the building. He was too involved with his thoughts that did not notice Lucius sneak up on him.

"Severus did you see Draco? He looks quite good in the robes. I think he will make a great deatheater someday."

"What do you want, Lucius?" Severus growled.

"You." Severus stopped. He felt the blonde's hand in is. "Can we talk at your house?" They both appareted to Severus' home. Severus took his cloak off and so did Lucius. "There now we can talk." Lucius sat on the big couch and Severus sat in his chair.

"Now what do you really want?" Severus eyed him.

"I told you. I want you. I can't make it any clearer." Lucius motioned for Severus to join him on the couch. Severus got up and walked over to the couch. He sat on a different cushion.

"We can't. I made a mistake yesterday. We had promises. We can't…" Severus was cut off by Lucius lips on his. Severus broke apart, and stood up.

"Tell me what you want me to do and I will do it." The blonde said. Severus walked little ways away.

"I want you to go way. We can't do this." There was a loud crack and Lucius was gone. Severus looked at the place that he had been at. He was gone. In all the time he had know Lucius, Lucius had never given up so easily. Tears came to Severus eyes. "Damn you Lucius you left me."


	3. Blood Lust

Chapter Three- Blood Lust

* * *

Severus ran too his room and flung himself on to his bed. He got under the covers and covered his head. Lucius had left him. No he was alone. But wasn't that what he wanted. He was crying so hard that he had not heard the loud crack. A hand started to stroke his hair. He looked up in to the watery blue eyes he loved so much. "Lucius." He said in a hose voice. 

"Shh." Lucius put a finger to Severus mouth. Lucius took of his clothes and slid in with Severus. He held Severus.

"Why did you leave me?"

"You told me you wanted me to go. So I did." Lucius answered.

"Then why are you back?"

"I felt here." He pointed to his heart. "That you really wanted me to stay. Take off your clothes." Lucius helped take Severus clothes off. Severus could feel Lucius arousal.

"Lucius please not tonight. I am really tired." Severus looked in to the ice blue eyes of his lover.

"Ok. But you owe me. Big time Severus." Lucius smiled, and started to turn over. Severus caught his arm.

"Will you hold me." Severus was not looking at him. "I know you are not a romantic man, and nether am I. But I want you to." Lucius nodded.

* * *

Severus woke to the morning. He looked over at Lucius. Lucius was covered by the thin sheet. He could make out Lucius member. It was half up, he must have been having a good dream. Severus licked his lips. He remembered, back in school when Lucius would come into his room and make Severus take the big cock in his mouth. Severus would struggle, but inside he loved it. 

Severus looked at the covered member. He wanted it, but if he woke up Lucius he might be mad at him and Severus didn't want to get him mad. Severus uncovered Lucius, he parted Lucius' leg. Lucius only turned his head. Severus wanted it, he needed it. He licked Lucius thigh and went up. Lucius gave a moan but did not wake. Severus continued his slow ascent. He got to the awaiting cock. By now it was at full attention and fluid was slowly seeping out. He wanted it. With one more look at Lucius, Severus took the shaft in his mouth.

Lucius' eyes shoot open and his hands flew to the head of the person. He felt greasy hair. _Severus. _He pushed Severus down on him. The black-haired man was sucking and lick and playing with Lucius balls. Lucius rocked his hips to the motion. He felt as he came, calling Severus name, and a name that he thought he would never cried again. Severus hungrily took Lucius' cum in his mouth swallowing it with great gulps. When Lucius was dry he let go.

"Do you enjoy that, my pet." Lucius looked at Severus' budging member. Severus looked at him with a stern look.

"I am not your pet." He made to get out but Lucius pulled him back, where he sat in Lucius' lap.

"You are a whiney person aren't you?"

"I don't like being called an animal." Severus stated.

"Did you enjoy that, my love." Severus froze.

"What." He turned around to look at Lucius. "You have never used that word." Lucius didn't answer. He pushed Severus down on the bed, he grabbed his wand and made a knife appear. Lucius took the knife and cut along Severus' neck. The raven-haired man let out a scream. Lucius lapped at the blood. Taking it in to his mouth. Lucius knew when to stop. He pulled back and then went to Severus' throbbing member. Severus gasped when he felt the blonde's lips on his member. He soon came and Lucius sucked at tenderly as a new born babe. Lucius took his lips of the cock and to Severus lips. Severus could taste himself on Lucius' tongue. Lucius let go of Severus.

"You want blood too." I was more of a statement than a question. Severus nodded. Lucius took the knife and cut his wrist. He pulled Severus up so he was sitting with his back to Lucius. "Drink." Severus did. He drank his lovers blood. I was the same sweet evil as the rest of Lucius. Lucius made him let go. They laid down with Lucius cupping Severus. "Now that is a way to wake up." They feel back asleep with only a thin sheet covering their hot bodies.


	4. Serpent’s Tongue

Chapter Four- Serpent's Tongue

* * *

Lucius arrived home after the time he had spent with Severus. He was the happiest he had been in a long time. Draco and Narcissa were setting in at the dinning table.

"Hello father." Draco looked up at his father.

"Yes, Hello Lucius. Did you have a good with your little whore, Severus?" Lucius' faced flash bright red.

"How did you find out?" Lucius looked at his son, who hid his head.

"Veritaserum" Draco muffled.

"You gave my son truth serum?"

"Yes." Narcissa stood. "So I could find out what you were up to."

"You had no right…"

"Don't make me take your son away." Narcissa was not bluffing. I even in pure bloods, the mother was the one who raised to child and took care of them.

"No I won't leave my father." Draco stormed out with Lucius right after him. When they were in Draco's room, Draco finally let it all out. Lucius knew his son was a wimp but he could see that Draco did not want to be separated from either parent.

"Draco I won't let her take you."

"But she is right father. I need her raising to…"

"You are a Malfoy, you need no one."

"Don't say that. I have seen how happy you have been since you and Snape got back together. Don't say you don't need anyone." Draco straightened up. "Now if you will leave I need to get packed for school. Mother took me shopping this morning so I have every thing I need." Lucius walked swiftly to his room where his wife was setting on the bed.

"How dare you." Lucius was flaming mad but only a coward would hit a woman, but he was close.

"Have I not been good to you, Lucius. Am I not a good mother and wife? Have I not given you a son?"

"I never loved you Narcissa. I always loved Severus. I married you because I needed a son, an heir. You disgust me. I wish I had never laid eyes on you." Narcissa was in tears. "Spare your tears, woman. They don't work, they never had. And don't you dare think you can take my son away from me." He stormed out of his house, he needed some thing to drink, and fast.

* * *

Severus was cleaning his dishes after his evening meal, when a knock came at his door. He opened it to a very drunk Lucius.

"Heello, Severis."

"Lucius you are drunk." Lucius stumble in and fell, taking Severus down with him. "Let me get you to the bed." Severus walked Lucius to the bed, then went to get Lucius some Wit-Sharpening Potion to clear his head.

* * *

"Thank you Severus." Lucius said later in bed after they had sex. "No telling what I would have done to you." He kissed Severus lightly. His hands caressing the potion masters body.

"Don't worry. But what are you going to do about Narcissa."

"Aww, Cissa. I do not know but for now let us rest. I fell another urge coming on." Severus smiled as Lucius slide his lubricatedcock in to Severus already sore body.

* * *

Dang It took me so long to get this chap out of my head. It sounded good in my head, looks ok onpaper, but only the veiwers can tell. (Sorry I got a litte Ed McMany)

Read and Review, PLZ


End file.
